


For Those We Can Yet Save...

by Enisolaris



Series: For Those We Can Yet Save [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Dancer Warrior of Light, Dragoon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), F/F, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), More tags to be added, Multi, Paladin Warrior of Light, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Sad, Story Arc, Tears, White Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisolaris/pseuds/Enisolaris
Summary: "My life could be considered between an inspiration and a failure. For as long as I shall live, I shall preach what I had learned through fire and death. I can only hope that those who come after me shall never forget these deeds; Never to make the mistakes past in history."-Memoir of Eni Solaris, Dragoon Warrior of Light





	1. Prologue: Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much, trust me, this is going to be a long one  
This is going to be a very long story that includes multiple Warriors of Light (Although not yet :3)  
Be ready for more story to go with your story haha :3

_ “I do not believe staying here will do you any more good, Eni,” The old Miqo’te woman simply said, standing by the kitchen stove. She was stirring a pot of chicken curry, a favorite of hers and her guest of the last 5 years. _

_ Eni looked up through his black and white bangs that hung on the sides of his face, his tail swished around nervously. He couldn’t help but shake the bad habit of tapping his fingers against the table when he was nervous. _

_ “I don’t understand,” He replied. “I haven’t been a bother have I?” _

_ “No, you are not a bother, my young Miqo’te. Those nightmares you have of the calamity, and the days prior, without ever remembering them. It is time you moved on to find your memories, and just what happened the day you received that scar,” The elder calmly stated, pointing to the very obvious scar across Eni’s left side of his face with her wooden spoon. Eni subconsciously moved one of his bangs over the scar, before looking away. _

_ “How…?” Eni questioned the empty space. The elder looked over. Her eyes shined with unshed tears, but stern determination. _

_ “That, young man, is a loaded question, with five years worth of answers.” She answered calmly. _

_ The small cottage house quiets, with just the sound of the stoves fires and the bubbling curry sauce. While Eni loved this meal, he found it hard to stomach the strong smell that comes with the spices, chicken, and vegetables. _

_ “How much longer?” Eni quietly asked _

_ Seeing through the hidden meaning of yet another loaded question, the elder smiles. She takes a spoon and tastes the sauce. _

_ “You’ll have about half a bell to ‘think’ away from here. Do not go malms away like you did last time you went hunting,” she simply said. She heard Eni get up and grab his lance by the doorway. He opens the door, but before he leaves, he asks one more question. _

_ “Where?” _

_ She turns to look at him. She waves around a small one-handed wand, and a map falls by Eni, who leans over and picks it up. _

_ “An old friend of mine will be taking you to Gridania in 5 days. I believe you will do well to start there.” _

_ There is no confirmation from Eni, the door shuts and he is gone. She stops what she is doing and stares up at the roof, hoping that the heavens can see her stare and hears her pleas. _

_ No man or woman can simply recover from his previous ordeals, and no being can presume what will lie ahead. All she asks for is that he will meet the others and they shall keep him safe. _

_ There is no response. _

_ It’s good enough. _

* * *

Eni knew the old cottage was very out of the way of most outposts and city-states to travel through, but what he didn't realize was just how far out it seemed to be. Two days into the carriage ride and not much has been said between him, the hyuran old man (Bremondt, he must remind himself) who his elder talked about, and an elezen pair of twins with shockingly white hair. Despite how cut-off they were from Eni and Bremondt, Eni still felt some odd unidentifiable emotion grab hold of his heart. He tries to push it back and stares as the forest becomes greener. 

It doesn't go away

It never goes away for the rest of the trip.

* * *

To say he struggled to sleep on the jostling carriage most nights was an understatement. It would be only about 3 bells before he would end up being accidentally launched into the air by a stray rock that hit the wheel. He would always be on full alert after that for quite some time. Partway through the third day, it was really beginning to show on the young Miqo’te. His ears drooped back against his head, and his eyes bags were beginning to get bags themselves. Eventually, he knew he was going to pass out and possibly not wake up until the day after. What he didn’t expect was to see a bright blue light fill his vision, as he promptly passed out while the sun was directly overhead.

Blackness takes the horizon, as he seemingly awakens to a void. He is upright, but he does not feel like he is standing. Over the horizon, a faint blue light trickles into sight. On the other side, a man in a black robe, and suspicious-looking aether surrounds his steps.

_ Hear...Feel…Think _

A voice from the blue void called out to the Miqo’te torn between two entities of uncertainty. An orange light descends to the lancer, who takes it in hand. The light grows into his lance however, it is glowing brightly. The man does not look happy and strikes at the lancer.

He defends himself.

* * *

“Are ya al’ight there lad?” A voice called out to Eni. He glanced over and saw Bremondt, whose hand was reached out. He pulled it back and smiled.

“Ah, good. I was get’in worried for ya lad, So pale, ‘tis like you never saw the sun.” Bremondt explained. He smiled and looked around the carriage. He stopped to smile at the two sleeping twins, before turning back to Eni.

“Ya would’t mind ta keep me a little company for the rest o’ the way? They twins are’t very social ya see.” He signaled to the twins, to which Eni smiled at.

“They are young souls, it is expected.” Eni simply stated. He looks around and stares at the bottles laying by Bremondt. He sees Eni’s sight and offers the Miqo’te one, who politely holds his hand out and shakes his head. Bremondt goes to take a drink.

Suddenly, a horn is blown by Eni’s head. He turns to see…._ What are those _….

The flying creatures continue to blow the horn, their white fur, and light on top of their heads are swaying with the wind. Suddenly, they stop, and one approaches Eni.

“Are you feeling better, kupo?” Kupo, what in the hells is a kupo? Eni looks at them questioningly.

“Ah, so I was right. You_ can _see us. We are moogles, and the Twelveswood is our home!” The Moogle spun in place, while the other roomed around the Carriage. None of the others seemed to notice the Moogles. 

“None of the others can see us, which means you’re special, Kupo!” Eni had to hold back a laugh as he saw one of them take an open bottle and chug it where Bremondt couldn’t see. He bit the inside of his cheek and was able to not burst out laughing at the now slightly tipsy Moogle.

“Hey, since you can talk to us, have you noticed anything odd?” The Moogle questioned. Eni just tilted his head, confused with the question.

“The woods have been restless as of late - Lot’s of strange things happening. You are sure you haven’t witnessed anything?” Eni just shook his head at the Moogle.

“But of course you haven’t, you’ve only just arrived…” The poor Moogle said dejectedly. Before lifting its spirits back up, and flew around.

“Well, There’s nothing to it then. We will just keep looking. Nice to meet you, kupo!” The moogle said, before both of them flew up and out of the carriage, back to wherever they were last, Eni assumed. He turned back to Bremondt, who was looking rather disappointedly at his now empty bottle.

“Well, that’ll be. Nevermind that.” He threw the bottle onto the floor, before staring at Eni with a smile. “Despite ‘er warnin’, she never quite told me why ya needed a ride ta Gridania.” 

Eni looked at the twins, who still looked like they were sleeping, before turning back to Bremondt. He sighs and leans back while kicking his foot over his leg.

“Ever since the calamity, I had lost all memories. Terrible nightmares that I don’t recognize. It was her idea that I try and learn in any way possible.” Eni explained. Bremondt was still smiling, but it was a more saddened expression. 

“Well, Good luck ta ya. O’ piece of advice, The most important thing while adventurin’ is breathin’. Ain’t no profit from bein’ dead.” He said before the carriage suddenly came to a stop.

“Halt, go no further!” a voice could be heard up ahead, but Eni could not see where it came from.

“What’s this, then?” Eni assumed to be the driver asked.

“A skirmish has broken out up ahead with the Ixali. For your safety, you must remain here ‘till-” The voice broke off. 

A gasp from the voice, a yell from Bremondt, and a quick move from Eni. all happen simultaneously. An arrow shot from the woods attacks the Carriage, but Eni was quicker, pulling out his lance, and batting the arrow away from harm.

“Bloody hells…” The voice grumbles. “We shall hold them here! Try to break clear of here!” He yells to the driver, who takes off with a jolt. Eni almosts loses his footing and toppling out of the carriage if it wasn’t for the twin with the red hairband catching him last minute. 

“For protecting us.” Is all she said before going back to her normal, non-social self.

_ ‘Well, I can respect their privacy after that. _’ Eni thought to himself. A few minutes pass and the skirmish sounds fade completely before anyone talks again.

“That was too bleedin’ close…Thank ya fer the save.” Bremondt said, which Eni simply waved off.

“‘Tis the least I could do for such a generous ride.” Eni smiled.

“T’was nice of them ta give us a welcome gift, eh?” Bremondt laughed. “Jokes aside, this probably won’t be the last time ya meet those feathered fiends.” Eni nodded, already aware he would more than likely have conflict moving forward. It’s the main reason why he brought his lance, even if he doesn't remember how he was trained in it beforehand.

“Well, since you ‘ought ta know, I’ll tell ya a bit about Gridania. It lies in the middle of the Black Shroud, the biggest and lushest place in all of Eozea. Though, it ain’t near as lush as before the calamity, laid half the forest ta waste, ya see. The destruction prompt nasties to move in, Ya’r already familiar with the Ixal. Those Birdmen had’t needed more encouragement, but raids have been a daily occurrence.” Bremondt looks over his shoulder.

“Ah, at long last. Behold Gridania, the forest nation beheld by the elementals!”

* * *

**The Black Shroud...The ancient forest close to the heart of Eorzea. Beneath the boughs of it’s towering treetops, lies the woodland city-state, Gridania. Once a sanctuary, Even the mighty elementals, guardians of the forest, could not forestall the coming of the Seventh Umbral Era. However, the goddess Nophica is wont to leave her children. On this day, she welcomed yet another soul into her forests. Ones whose dream, was to find his place, and leave a mark in the tales of this great realm**

** _-”The memoirs of Eni Solaris, Dragoon Warrior of Light.” _ **


	2. Gridania's Newest Adventurer

Gridania was just as large as Eni would have expected. Considering the vastness of the Black Shroud itself, it was no surprise. Still, Eni couldn’t continue and simply marveled at the seemingly natural craftwork of the buildings that perfectly match the forested area. Despite this, Eni couldn’t help but think what a horrible fire hazard everything is here, Granted that must be the reason why they have the Conjurer's guild here in Old Gridania. 

Well, Gridania has never burned, not even directly from the Calamity, or at least that's what he heard from the elder. There was no reason to question the idea and by the looks of Gridania, she was telling the truth. Besides, there are far more important things to worry about now, such as The Caroline Canopy.

The Caroline Canopy is...well, a lot of things. It is an Inn for weary travelers and Adventurers. A pub for the locals and foreigners who often visit. Finally, it’s also home to the Adventurers guild, A place where Eni is required to check-in in order to have access to all of Gridania and offer his help.

When Eni enters the large building by the entrance of Gridania, He just looks at how open it is. Most buildings have many walls and confusing twists and turns. Eni decided he  _ very _ much liked this place.

“Ah, Excuse me!” A voice called out. Eni looks over and sees a tall Elezen woman waving at him. Eni puts on his game-winning smile and heads over to the Elezen.

“You must be a new adventurer. I am Mother Minnoue, head of the Caroline Canopy and Adventurers Guild here in Gridania.” Mother Minnoue introduced herself. Eni slightly bows

“Eni Solaris, Adventurer.” He greets. While it was a short greeting, it seemed Minnoue has seen that response many times,

“Well Eni, Let me offer my thanks for coming to Gridania.” She takes a break to look around. “Despite how we all look, The Black Shroud was injured and destroyed for malms after the calamity passed. The people here had scarcely begun to recover from the brutality of its nature,” Minnoue explained.

“Could you perhaps explain more. I lost my memories after the calamity. I’m afraid I do not remember much, if anything at all of that day,” Eni asked. Minnoue smiled sadly at Eni, but did not comment or pity him with words. Eni felt grateful, he’s seen too many stares for his lifetime, even if he only remembers around 5 years of it.

“Very well. The Seventh Umbral Calamity was a devastating event that took place mostly at the lands of Carteneau. The Eorzean Alliance of Ul’dah, Limsa Lominsa, and Gridania took a stand against the invading Garlean Empire,” She explained lightly. “During the fight, the red moon, known as Dalamud, had burst open and released Bahamut. A deadly primal being, who wreaked havoc on Eorzea. For 5 years, both the Garlean bases inside Eorzea and the Alliance had been doing whatever possible to recover from this event. Garlemald has yet to attack after these events, but they have no plans on stopping their conquest of all of Eorzea,” She finished.

“It sounded very serious,” Eni said cautiously, not wanting to sound uncaring to those who still remember the day.

Minnoue however, saw through his feelings. “There is no need to feel upset about feeling little sorrow of the event. How could I expect one who was so harshly injured that they may never remember it? If anyone should not be judged of these events, it is yourself, and those alike.”

Eni felt generally moved by the kindness of this Elezen. He shows his smile once again and looks at the book sitting on the countertop nearby.

“Ah yes. You will need to sign your name there.” She says, flipping open the book to the next empty page. Eni takes up an Inked quill and quickly signs his name with muscle memory precision.

Minnoue stares at it for a moment, before closing the book.

“Alright. There are a few things I would like you to do before sending you to help where you will be needed. First, attune to the Aetheryte in the main plaza. It makes it easier to get back. Next, go through the shops. Not only is it good to know who you have at your disposal, but it’s also in the path of your third and final stop, the Lancer’s guild. There you will be tested for your skill. If you do well, they will send you back to me, if they deem you need extra training first, then you will spend some time there. We don’t want to lose a new adventurer now, do we?” She teased. Eni just smiled and rubbed the back of his head. His ears seemed to droop down at the teasing.

“Now go on. If all goes well, I'll see you soon, Eni,” She waves as a goodbye. Eni returns the wave before heading out of the Canopy.

Once Eni is out of sight. Minnoue turns back to the book and stares at the signature left by Eni. She frowns in thought. Seemingly giving up, she quickly closes the book and puts it away, promising to look at it again sometime.

Despite the short trip to the Aetheryte, there were a  _ lot _ of people inside the actual plaza itself. Focusing for long enough to attune to the Aetheryte was another challenge in itself, as people continued to push and prod their way around the plaza. Eventually, Eni managed to attune successfully and was able to continue.

Luckily, the trip to the markets was nice and quiet. Only a few marketers and adventurers passed by as Eni took the underground pathway. 

Once he emerged to the shops, he stopped and stared. Not only was it completely filled to the brim. People yelling over each other trying to get around, or sell their products. Luckily, people here had some class, and the middle was open to people trying to push through the markets. While walking through the very bright markets, he noticed a few things.

First, there were about 6 main markets on each side of the main area of the market. It seemed that while they were as diverse in items, they were cheaper overall.

Second, there were 3 openings. One on each end of the markets, and one in the main hub area. Eni peered through and saw the Leatherworkers guild outside of the shops. He filed that away to worry about later.

Third and finally, the main hub area had most likely thousands of individual retainer shopkeepers. While they were certainly more diverse in items, and Eni doesn't doubt he wouldn’t be able to find anything here, they were  _ very _ expensive.

11 million Gil for a fucking fish? Eni would rather have a heart attack then deal with that retainer.

Eni moved past the markets and continued to head north, to the Lancers guild. Luckily it was an easy find. A lancer wearing green armor was standing outside of it.

“Ahh, A new one. Looking to join the Lancers guild? Go speak with the receptionist, then to Ywain. He is the Guildmaster here.” The man said. Eni nodded and continued to head inside. The first room was a receptionist room. He could see through the open door that the next room was for training.

“Eni Solaris, here to join the Lancer’s guild, Madam,” Eni said. The receptionist smiled, wrote his name down in a couple of books, and directed him to Ywain, who was standing nearby at the entrance of the training grounds. 

Eni took a moment to look around and get a feel for the surroundings. The training room was small overall. The main stage doubled as both a dummy ground for beginners and an actual spar area. Off to the left side, Eni spotted a small set of stairs which led up to a low-balcony like area where two others were standing currently. Deciding nothing was too special, he went on to look at the tall Elezen named Ywain.

“Excuse me. Would you happen to be the Guildmaster Ywain?” Eni asked, just to be sure. The man turned around and looked over at Eni. His previous stoic face morphed into something much more friendly.

“Yes, I do so happen to be Ywain. To whom do I owe the pleasure too?” 

“Eni Solaris, Lancer looking to enter the Lancer’s guild at your approval,” Eni stated. A rehearsed line no doubt, but it works.

“Ah, a new one ...Seemingly adapt already with a lance. Armor looks good enough for an adventurer. It seems like sending you out to test those ladybugs and mushrooms in the Shroud is likely far too simple to gauge your talents. Get into your battle stance!” He commanded. Eni quickly drew his lance with muscle memory precision. Placing one hand near the butt of the lance, and one much closer to the middle. Squatting down, ready to pounce on his prey, or move away from a direct hit. Ywain came over, circling around Eni multiple times. Eni’s eyes followed him.

“Look forward to the enemy!” Ywain ordered, and Eni stared forward. He held this position for what seemed like an eternity. It had felt almost an eternity passed before Ywain spoke up once again.

“Your stance, while not perfect, most definitely has seen combat. I believe we will have you spar with F’ralda.” Ywain looks over his shoulder and signals at a female Miqo’te, who sighs as she approaches.

“Yes, Guildmaster?” F’ralda looked bored as she approached.

“You are to spar with Eni here, so I may gauge his skills on a more even level than the ladybugs in the Central Shroud,” Ywain explains with a smile. F’ralda once again sighs, before reaching for her lance.

“Prepare yourself, adventurer! I will not go easy!” She enters her battle stance.

Eni smiles. “I certainly hope not, It would not be well for you to be injured from this.”

Eni ready’s his stance, Smiling at the thought of spar. For 5 years. Nay, with all his remaining memories, has he ever sparred. Only hunting for sport or food has he needed to pick up his lance. He could not help to charge first.

Eni charges forward at F’ralda. He swings his lance at full force, expecting to make contact and knocking her lance away. She, however, springs back and sends a roundhouse kick towards Eni’s head.

Unnoticed, Eni staggers as the heel of F’ralda’s boots nailed his temple. Eni quickly Retaliates by twisting his spear, slamming the butt-end right into her knee.

F’ralda loses her balance for only a moment, but that moment was enough for Eni. He jumps forward, kicking out his leg and landing a solid kick to her midsection. She sprawls backwards and lands on her back.

Eni jumps forward, ready to land one last blow. F’ralda understands what is about to happen, and times one final slash of her spear as Eni’s approaches. Multiple audible snaps are heard throughout the guild, as two spears heads, still attached to a very small wooden pole, hit the ground a distance away.

Two heavily breathing Miqo’te holding broken spears watch each other warily when Eni smiles.

“Gods, has it been so long since I have sparred with another person. Unfortunately, there is no winner today it seems.” Eni lets the wooden spear fall and holds out his hand the F’ralda, who is still on the ground.

“I guess you had some good moves for a beginner.” She says, accepting the help Eni offered.

“That was a very good spar, even if it seemed more like a pugilist fight rather than a lancer fight.” Ywain approached with a clap of his hands. “It's wise to know the advantages and disadvantages of wielding a long physical weapon. The lance hits and pierces its enemies from a distance, but should they get too close. You must learn to adapt and overcome the obstacle of not having the head of the lance to your disposal.

“That being said, You were quite a surprise Eni. You will definitely have my approval to accept requests as a lancer here in Gridania… Well not like I can stop you, but it will make sure Minnoue doesn't hunt you down. The poor sods who get on her bad side might wish for another calamity to strike before she does.” Ywain laughs.

Eni smiles. “I thank you Guildmaster Ywain. While it was a good and quick spar, I did learn a lot from it.”

“Aye, Though should you need anything in the future, let me know. I won't require you to come back and train per-se, but I would appreciate it if you do.” Eni nods and leaves the lancer guild. A content smile on his face as he passes once again through the markets to Minnoue.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“...Well Galfrid, as much as I wish I could, I cannot order any of the Twin Adder to the Bannocks. The Ixal have their hands tied quiet tightly, and the ever-looming threat of the Garleans and the Sylphs haven't made life any easier for them or the Elder Seedseer.” Minnoue explained through her linkshell. She surveyed the Caroline Canopy, and found a familiar Miqo’te just outside the entrance.

“...I may have someone to send to you however. I will let you know here soon.” She hangs up, before smiling at the Miqo’te.

“Eni, how wonderful it is to see you so soon. I had a feeling you were a tad bit more competent than a fool wielding a lance. I assume Ywain has already tested you?” Eni nods.

“Wonderful. As it so happens, I know a person who could use your help greatly at the moment.”

“I would be glad to. Where and who should I be looking for?” Eni asks.

“The Bannock, just south of Gridania into the Central Shroud. You’re looking for an older Hyur named Galfrid. His forces are spread...quite thin at the moment and could use your assistance with either daily tasks or operations. As for why or what he plans I am not sure, what I am sure of however is the Ixal threat. If they were to get attacked at this moment, lets just say things could potentially end poorly.” Minnoue explained.

“I will be sure to help. Although I must purchase a new spear, as mine broke during a spar. Let him know it may be a moment, but I shall make it before the sun sets.” Eni smiles and waves, before heading out of the Caroline Canopy. Minnoue returns the farewell before a contemplative look crosses her face.

“Wait just a moment, did he say it broke during a spar?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** _The start of my journey was no epic story, and I have forgotten it many times in all my years. However, I can never forget the Bannocks, and how these times became the meeting point of my destiny. Despite the tragedy that surrounds my tales, this was a moment of peace._ **

** _Well, rather I was far too naive about this realm and its issues back then. I don't regret what all I have learned and done. For what would have happened instead? This does not mean, however, that I do not miss those days of amnesia and ignorance._ **

** _-”The Memoirs of Eni Solaris, Dragoon Warrior of Light.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo chapter 2 is done. Thanks for Kudos and I will see you all in the next chapter 
> 
> -Enisolaris

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading.  
Thank you to my wonderful group of friends who have agreed to help me out with this monster in progress  
See you all in the official First chapter  
<3


End file.
